


The Dark Side of the Ficlet

by sarcasm_for_free



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alluding to possible triggers, Dark, Drama, Experimental Style, Ficlet Collection, Gen, Still not nice, not explicit, where characters go to die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-02-10 23:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12922161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasm_for_free/pseuds/sarcasm_for_free
Summary: The place for ficlets too sad, too dark or too experimental to fit into my other collection.





	1. Hush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Hush_ , or they will hear you. 
> 
> (Gilly, stream of conciousness, no definite point in time)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Alludes to different triggers. Nothing explicit.

 

Drip. Drip. BloodBloodBlood. Dripping blood. Next to you. No screaming, don’t scream.

They hear everything. Be silent, be gone, be like back then. Like with FatherHusband. Don’t scream.

Everything is silent, they will hear if you scream, so hush.

Crunch. Screech. Crunch. You can hear them shuffle through the snow.

Snow. King Snow. He will come. Samwell said so. You just have to hush. Not a word. Or they will hear.

Crunch. Groan.

NoNoNo. Don’t scream, don’t cry, be silent. Not you too.

ProtectProtectProtect, stay safe. Silent.

“Gilly?” AlmostHusband. Safe. We are safe now.

“Gilly…What have you _done_?”

The little one was afraid. Like you. He’s no longer afraid. He doesn’t even cry anymore.

Hush.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like evil incarnate for hurting these cinnamon rolls...


	2. If Wishes Were Cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommen loved cats. But that didn't make him one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: It's canon. Nothing gets explicitly described, only alluded to.

Tommen loved cats. It wasn’t a secret or pretending to be one. It was plain to see for everyone.

More than just being cute, warm and playful, cats were also quite remarkable, in the opinion of this humble king. No matter how young or scraggly a feline was, they seemed to _know_ things but most often didn’t deign to share their lore with humans. Their opinions, yes – everyone who ever displeased a cat could attest to that – but their secrets, rarely.

There were rumors, legends and hearsay that these all-knowing creatures had nine lives. Tabby, Calico, Persian or plain black alley cat – every single one of them was allowed eight chances to escape death before, on their last life, they got ultimately taken by the Stranger.

Tommen had seen kittens die. Sometimes they were sick, sometimes they got beaten for stealing scraps, and sometimes they were drowned in old flour sacks. But he liked to tell himself they had already used up their lives, some faster than others. Who knew what these cats had already seen, how often they had jumped into the abyss and had landed safely on all fours? Nobody, since they weren’t prone to share their knowledge with mere humans.

Tommen loved cats because of all that and more.

But for all his imagined kinship with them and own playfulness, he still wasn’t one of them.

He didn’t seem to know anything. He wasn’t a worldly man and neither a king. Not really, not when it mattered.

Because he knew too little, too late.

Because he never landed safely on his feet when the world flashed by and crashed around him. And he didn’t have nine lives. Just one.

And it ended right now.


End file.
